


Little Friend!

by BriMac0518



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Faust being adorable, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: “Little friend!” That was what Faust called her ever since and it never failed to warm his heart. He was so glad his familiar got along well with his daughter. And as Layla grew, it was more and more apparent that she loved Faust just as much.
Series: Parenthood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Little Friend!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammysketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammysketchbook/gifts).



> Once again inspired by the amazing and talented Jammy's art featuring Asra with his adorable baby girl. I used two pieces for this fic shown below.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

From the moment his daughter was born, she had a best friend. 

Asra adored Layla with all his heart. She was the most precious part of his world. His little girl was amazing and she looked just like him. It was like looking at a tiny version of himself. He wasn’t the only one who was over the moon for her though.

Surprisingly, Faust rarely ever left Layla’s side. The first time Asra held Layla in his arms, Faust was hanging over his shoulder, curiously looking at the newborn with her forked tongue in a blep. 

“ _Little friend!_ ” That was what Faust called her ever since and it never failed to warm his heart. He was so glad his familiar got along well with his daughter. And as Layla grew, it was more and more apparent that she loved Faust just as much.

Whenever Faust wasn’t with Layla at bedtime, she had a tiny stuffed toy that looked like Faust to keep her company. She wouldn’t sleep without it if she couldn’t have the real thing. Just in case, there were several backup versions of Mini Faust in case the original got lost. Asra didn’t want to think of what would happen if Layla didn’t have one. She wouldn’t be happy, that much was for sure. Layla was beyond adorable, but she certainly had a set of lungs on her. Yet another thing she got from her father according to Aisha.

Thankfully, Layla had the real Faust with her because she was wrapped around Asra’s shoulders while he carried Layla in a sling. It was the easiest way to carry her when he needed his hands free and Layla seemed to like how cozy it was while also being close to her dad. Asra didn’t mind that one bit. His hands happened to be full of cloth bags that were heavy with things he’d purchased and once at home, he set them down on the floor with a relieved sigh, flexing his fingers to work out the bit of cramping that was setting in. Faust took the opportunity to get down from his shoulders and disappear into the house.

Asra carefully pulled Layla out of the sling that he had wrapped around his torso, smiling at his daughter and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “Here we go, little one. Home sweet home. Such a busy day, wasn’t it?”

They’d taken a trip to the market to pick up a few things, but that inevitably ended up taking longer than it used to given almost everyone they encountered felt the need to coo at and dote upon the magician’s adorable baby girl. Asra didn’t mind though. He was happy that people seemed to love Layla so much. He couldn’t blame them, but he was biased he figured.

He laid his baby girl down in her crib, giving her the little stuffed Faust toy. “Now, you just relax right here while I go put away everything we bought, okay?”

It didn’t take long for Asra to see to his purchases, making sure everything went where it was supposed to, but as he worked, he heard Layla giggling and knew it could only mean one thing. Her friend was visiting her in her crib. Asra wasn’t worried. Faust knew to be careful with the baby and he trusted his familiar completely with his daughter.

Sure enough, venturing back to Layla’s room and her crib showed him exactly what he’d expected to see. Faust was curled up in the crib, right near Layla’s head. His daughter’s bright green eyes were on the snake like she didn’t want to look away for fear of missing anything and Faust’s tongue flicked out, brushing over Layla’s cheek. She giggled again and Asra chuckled.

“Having fun, you two?” He leaned his arms against the railing of the crib, looking down at the pair.

“ _Little friend! Wanna squeeze!_ ” Faust looked up at him, her tongue slipping out again, and Asra took the hint.

“All right, you can squeeze.” He grinned as he reached for Layla, helping her sit up with his hands under her arms. Asra watched as Faust slithered closer across the soft bedding to carefully wrap around the baby’s waist and very, very gently squeeze before letting go. Layla giggled again, little feet kicking on the bed.

Faust settled across Layla’s legs while Asra kept supporting the baby by holding her up. Layla’s hands reached for the snake and felt the scales across Faust’s back. She liked the texture of them and always reached for Faust whenever she saw the familiar. Faust was still curled around Layla but very loosely, always so careful with her. She nudged Layla’s hand with her head, tongue flicking out across her palm. Layla squirmed, her tongue sticking out almost like she was trying to mimic Faust in doing so.

“ _Blep!_ ” Faust rose until her head was level with Layla’s and stuck her tongue out again to play. Asra knew he was likely grinning like a dope, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Those two were always precious together and he never got tired of seeing what antics they would get up to. He had a feeling that as Layla grew, there would be even more mischief to be had. 

Playtime came to an end when Layla yawned, looking as if her eyelids were getting a bit too heavy to keep open. Asra lifted her out of the crib and brought her to the changing table to get ready for a nap.

“Sorry, Faust, she’s had a long day. Think it’s time baby girl had a nap,” he told his familiar as he got Layla dressed in her favorite sleep clothes. A little onesie with foxes on it. She really was his daughter, he mused to himself with a chuckle as he finished getting her dressed, then couldn’t hold back a yawn of his own.

“Huh. Guess Daddy could use a nap too, huh?” Layla was already mostly asleep on the changing table so Asra slipped his shirt off and tossed it onto a nearby chair, lifting Layla up to cradle against his chest. He grabbed her stuffed Faust toy and carried his daughter into his bedroom. It didn’t take long before he was settled on his back, tucked in with Layla sleeping on his chest. A fond smile formed when he saw she was holding onto the toy.

“There we go. Sweet dreams, baby.” Asra kissed his daughter’s snow white hair then closed his eyes to let sleep claim him as well. It was his new favorite way to nap which was saying something given how much he liked napping in general. Layla just made everything better.

Since Asra had fallen asleep, he didn’t register the presence of his familiar as Faust slithered across the bed, draping herself over Asra’s chest near Layla’s head. She rested her own beside the sleeping baby’s.

“ _Little friend sleep_.” She lightly nuzzled Layla’s hair with her head before closing her eyes and joining the other two for a nap, content to be with her favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
